1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video wall system and an operating method thereof, and more particularly to a video wall system and an operating method thereof, for more accurately displaying images without a step difference between a plurality of display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image watchable by a user. Various functions are capable of being implemented using the display apparatus. In addition, a video wall system may include a plurality of display apparatuses and divide and display one image on the display apparatuses or display the same image on the display apparatuses.
However, the related art video wall system displays an image with a step difference between the display apparatuses, which makes it more difficult for the user to watch.